1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of exercising and physical therapy devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,261, "Apparatus for Performing Coordinated Walking Motions With the Spine in an Unloaded State" issued to Iams and Splane Jr. is cited as related art. This invention places the subject in a prone position so as to remove the weight of the upper-body from the spine while the apparatus enables the movement of the legs in a manner akin to walking.
In as much as my invention allows the subject to be positioned in the normal vertical attitude, it can be appreciated that it has no functional relation to the invention of Messrs: Iams and Splane Jr.